


Night of Passion

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Two Dragons, One Soul [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilana and Miraak had always been at odds. so one night they finally resolve their issues with one another. smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Taken by a kink meme : http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3389.html?thread=10472509#t10472509

Prompt: _dragon endurance + filthy minds= kinky, rough sex that lasts for a far longer time than regular mortals can handle. By the end the db is a quivering, cum soaked wreck_ _  
  
_ _Possible Kinks: dirty talk, begging on female db's part, "punishment", blood play, knife play, biting/marking,_ _skull fucking/forced blowjob,_ _breastplay, dub-con_ _  
  
_ _Squicks: bestiality, exhibitision/voyeurism, explicit non-con_ _  
  
_ __Aside from the squicks, I just want to read some of the filthiest, most depraved smut starring these two that you can write (because this anon has problems.)

 

Velana looked away from the first dragonborn, pale lips were pursed in a thin line. Ice colored eyes narrowed into a glare as she watched the man.... Miraak was dressed in his usual, the deep green Dragon Preist robes, his mask was off reveiling his rather angular and sharp face. Its color was pale as snow, Black filled eyes.... those eyes tended to make Velana a little uneasy. His usually messy blond hair was combed and well... neat for once and that smirk... he always seemed to wear it when he was around the smaller Nord.

 

Velana was dressed... well she honestly didn't have a lot on her body. She wore a simple leather band around her ample breasts, a leather skirt with slit on each side of her legs... damn that man for buying these. A leather collar was around her neck, set comfortably but tight enough that she knew it was there, a golden chain was attached to the leather the end was wrapped around Miraak's free hand. He knew what he was doing to the much younger dragonborn. Velana was tough though; Her father was murdered by the Thalmor for working with Ulfric Stormcloak. Her mother worked on their farm in Solestim. She was raised there, on that lonely and desolate mountain but she found herself entertained by the local tribe in the north; much to her mothers resentment. Velana had her fathers smarts and inuition while she shared her mothers looks in face and body... but the gods played one cruel trick; the young dragonborn was barren. Meaning that she could not bear any children and further her line, though she did know of it she did not tell anyone. That was one of her many burdens that she carried with her.

 

Now, back to the matter at hand; Velana was on her knees before Miraak in her home Heljarchen Hall, the fire crackled behind them as she knelt in front of the fireplace. No one was around to see them thank the gods... this would be awkward to explain to her steward if he walked in on them. Hands bound behind her back although she could get out of them she did not. She watched the smugness of his smirk as he approached the young Dovahkiin, with a Dadric dagger in his left hand. She gave a soft challenging growl as she glared and flared her nostrils at him, though they were 'equals' Miraak still dominated their 'relationship'... if you can call it that. They weren't exactly lovers but they were very close to one another. They alone had been through too much individually; Miraak tried to overthrow and start a new dragon cult only to become a pawn to the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. Velana Defeated Alduin after loosing multiple allies to the Black Wyvern; Leader of many factions, but one title she did not accept quite as easily, Leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Personally she hated the faction and the night mother, she was never around the others now.

 

“Now Dragonborn,” Miraak purred as he lifted her hung head to look up at him; he loved power over someone especially the famed Dragonborn of the Fourth Era. He noticed her glare and growling, he growls back to challenge her; the rumbling came deep from within his chest. They were Dovah by heart and soul trapped in mortal bodies. “What shall I do to you... you seem to be caught in your binds, helpless. At my bidding and whim.” The man purrs as he teasingly flicked the blade and watched her closely with his ink colored eyes. In response he got only a more defiant glare from his prize, oh how he loved her defiance to him... even if they knew more about each other than they cared to say.

 

“No words? My my, you are a challenging one aren't you. I can't wait to break you _Mal Dovahik_.” he rumbled as he lightly ran the blade over her throat; she was fearless... he mused as she tensed in his hold. Oh how he could slit her throat right now... but no. he won't; he couldn't; this woman had dug into what he held dear and close to his heart. Bare fingers stroked over her ivory cheek, a faint pink blush was there but it was barely noticeable to him. “Yes, I can't wait to break you. Have you begging and withering in want as you are consumed by lust... I bet those lovers of yours never even thought to bring you, your own pleasure.” Those ice colored eyes looked down to the side, bingo he was right about that. She had been used multiple times and she didn't even know it. “Oh _Mal Dov_.... You have been used, and you knew it. The _joor_ don't know what they are missing but I know.” The blade trailed down her shoulder and upper arm kissing the soft vulnerable flesh with its razor edge, an unspoken promise for things to come.

 

“Mir...” Finally Velana spoke up, unknowingly rolling the 'R' at the end, “what are you planning for me?” her voice seemed to be soft and hesitant. All she got was a purr and the tightening grip on her jaw.

 

“Silence Little one.” he growls out as he watched her reactions keenly, she had a knack of calling him 'Mir' at first it was irritating but he learned to accept that name. “you will speak when you are asked.” came a low throaty growl as he straightened up and tugged her forward by the golden leash. She gasped softly and lurched forward. Her face was inches away from the floor before she managed to get onto her feet, her gaze was placed defiantly at his head. “And you will call me master tonight, pet. Yes, that is what you are tonight Velana. _My Pet._ ” He looks down at her with an amused look as she bites her lower lip shyly, almost innocent.... _Almost._

 

He gave another tug on the leash and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. During those twelve steps he was planning out what the night had in store for her and him; all the while sheathing the Daedric Dagger in its rightful sheath it would come into play later, he will make sure of it. His boot clad feet were heavier than Velana's barefoot falls, oh yes, she was barefoot right now along with being _Barely_ covered by skimpy leather. He arrived at the queen sized bed and looked at his 'pet' who was behind him by a step being obedient it seemed. “now Vel, why don't you get me ready. I am sure you are quite good with that mouth of yours.” the smirk never left instead it grew wider on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

 

“Damn you.” she hissed out defiantly, there was the dragonborn he knew. “no I won't.” she hissed before realizing the slip of her tongue would get her a 'punishment'. Miraak snarled before roughly raising and pulling on the chain and collar, making Velana stagger and kneel right in front of him. “Naughty little _Dovah_ ” he grounds out as he tightened the slack on the collar and looked down at her with angered obsidian eyes. “Now... should I let this slide.... no. I won't.” he chuckles deeply as he waited for her reaction. He knew exactly what he was doing as he flexed his free hand and roughly grabbed her face, nails digging into the soft flesh of her cheeks. He was the dominate one here not her!

 

“Velana,” he gave another low chuckle as he watched her glare up at him... always the glares it seemed. Though they both knew they wanted this she was rather adamant that she would not give up easily to him, become his little whore. She was the Dragonborn not some commoner, she held a high regard for herself and her belongings. As she continued to kneel on the bear pelt he took the time to look over the skimpy leather that held her ample breasts against her chest. “On the bed.” he orders with a warning tug of the leash; As ordered she got onto the bed, sitting before him. He raised a brow at her pose, “On all fours.” came the stern voice, the tone that no one should challenge him.

 

Velana gave a faint nod before getting onto all fours, careful about not falling off the bed in the process... that would have been embarrassing. “Release me my pet.” he ordered again, internally rolling her eyes Velana moved forward and unclasped his breeches and pushed back his robes. Noting the small bulge in the front of his pants, was he really getting aroused by this?! Velana thought to herself as she pushed his pants down to his knees. Something warm and hard touched her cheek, an answer to her mental question. She glanced at the pulsing length... Mara help her... he was about nine inches in length, a thick girth with a deep red colored tip, by the nine he was aroused by this pet and power play.

 

She didn't need orders to do what came next, she let her tongue playfully slide up from the base of his length to the sensitive tip, earning a soft hiss from above. She wrapped her lips around the head and hollowed out her cheeks creating suction. She took half of his cock in her mouth before drawing away and lowering back down, getting use to the motion. She didn't think about the hand that embedded itself in her sand colored locks, the pressure guided her for now. Up and down she went, faintly tasting the salty bitterness of pre on the back of her tongue. Hearing Miraak's faint moans from above she started to move her head faster and a hand stroked the rest of his length that she could not get into her mouth.

 

The grip on the back of her skull tightened and he moved his hips with her movements. Low growls and hisses fell from his throat as he moved faster into the warm heat of Velana's willing mouth. His eyes were locked onto her head and mouth, watching her take his rather large cock. He urged her head forward and faster with each second, her hands tried to keep up with his demands. He soon took back control and stilled her head, she glanced up at him but said nothing before her eyes widened as he snapped his hips forward. She gave a repressed gag as he pushed all of her member into her mouth and hitting the back of her throat. He gave another growl before moving his hips again this time only to truly fuck her pretty little mouth. “By the nine Vel...” came his strangled voice as he fucked her face, she struggled lightly in his grasp but couldn't pull away too much. A sneer was on his face as he pants and pushed his hips harder against her still head. “so good...” he whispered in praise as the blush on Velana's face deepened feeling more pre slide down her throat.

 

Each thrust her throat started to relax around him. She let her eyes fall close as she gave a light flick of her tongue against his length, she didn't expect him to fuck her face.. he never did this before. She heard a long drawn out moan above her and felt his scorching cum flow down into her mouth and throat. “Swallow pet.” came Miraak's terse voice, she felt his hips quiver faintly as her nose was pressed against his hips. He pulled out quickly, making Velana gasp audibly for air; a thin white strand was against her lips, her tongue flicked out to wet and clean her pale lips now rosy from exertion.

 

She felt a familiar wetness between her legs but promptly ignored it as Miraak pushed her back against the warm furs. The faint torchlight contoured her body as she watched the man... her master crawl above her. He cupped her face with the hand with the leash, his black eyes showing something of adornment and love? No.. that couldn't be love.... Miraak didn't love. “ _Dovahkiin._ ” came a soft tone, his lips were inches above her swollen red ones. Just a little more and she could kiss the man who tended to drive her mad. “What are you doing to me?” he whispered before Finally kissing her, his lips pressed against and soon moved against hers. She eagerly reciprocated and kissed back, looping her arms around his neck she let her blue eyes fall close. His hands ran against her neck and shoulders, almost adoring her. Miraak loosened the chain in order to get to his covered prize. Fingers slipped under the pliable leather and easily tore it off, he cupped both of her ample breasts in his hands and gave them a faint squeeze feeling their heavy weight against his large hands.

 

His tongue glided against Velana's for a while before he broke their passionate kiss and moved down, kissing her neck and finding a hotspot under her chin, against her jugular vein. Hearing the tiny mewl from the woman he instantly latched onto that spot and sucked on the sensitive area. Earning multiple little whimpers from Velana. He pulled his lips away from the spot and looked at his work, a deep red and angry spot stood out against her pale skin, that wouldn't go away for days. Moving his way down her neck, kissing over the heated skin; he continued to play with her breasts, taking each nipple and giving it a slight tug. Velana squeaked and blushed harder, obviously those were sensitive to a degree.

 

He latched his lips over a nipple and gave it a soft suck, he would make her beg for his cock to fuck her into the bed. She was His! He claimed her body as his, and those milk drinkers of nords can fuck off! Velana was his and would always be his. Hearing her mewls become slightly louder, a hand slid down and pushed her skirt out of the way. Fingers slid down and his brows lightly jumped feeling her wetness... she was very wet it seemed, they soon found one of their prizes. A small bundle of hard nerves above her womanhood. He gently took it in between two fingers and rolled it, earning a soft moan from the woman, her hands found his hair and gently embedded themselves. He soon gave the other nipple the same lavish treatment. He would wait to see when she would crack... he wanted her to crack and scream his name.

 

Pulling his head and hand away he looked at her with a dirty smirk as he noticed how her hips tried to follow his hand in obvious want. “Tell me dragonborn.” he purrs as he leans forward to whisper into her ear “How bad do you want me? How bad to you want me to fuck you into this bed? I bet you are tight _mal dov._ You are soaked between your legs. You put up a fierce fight as all Dovah do but you can not resist me. I know how you have longed for me to fuck you, ever since the summit no? Before you freed me from Mora's grasp. Brought me back to Nirn... I have wanted to fuck you since you stumbled into my room that night. Do you remember? How you were whimpering as I ate you out to completion, how your moans and cries filled the desolate area. I remember quite well. You are mine, Valana. You were always meant to be mine and no one else.” he whispered as he lifted her legs to rest them against his back.

 

“Mir.... please.” she whispered out as she closed her eyes, she remembered that day all too clearly. By the gods he fulfilled her lust more than Ulfric and Vilkas. That had to be something, “Please, take me master. I need you to fuck me.” she murmurs as she opened her eyes noting that he had held her hands above her head after he had played and sucked on her breasts. Cunning man. She thought to herself, “i need you inside of me, Claim me master for I am yours. I need you to remind me who I belong to. Please Miraak.”

 

He gave a low chuckle as he rubbed his tip against her silt. “Beg more pet. I promise you, you will get what you need. Beg more.” he orders softly as he playfully withdrew his hips and noted her whine and feeble attempts at following him. “i want to hear you as I take you. You are mine Velana, always will be.” he purrs as he waited for her. “Master please I need you, I need you to fuck me hard. I want you to fuck me until I can't move, Fuck me like a dov please!” she cried out in abandoned want. He willingly obliged and sheathed himself inside of her warm heat. She gave a loud moan as she was spread around his member. Hips stilled and he wrapped her wrists in the golden leash, he wrapped the leash around the bed and straightened up looking down at his handiwork. Below him was Velana, skin flushed with arousal, her legs were spread wide around his hips. He quickly got rid of his robe and covered her mostly naked body with his bare and built one. He kissed and bit her shoulder as he started off at a slow and sensual pace. With each thrust her breasts bounced slightly, ohh how she was tight around him. Almost like she was untouched but both knew she was far from untouched with what she had done with her other lovers.

 

He groaned against her sensitive shoulder flesh as his hips started to move faster, snapping forward with unrestrained power. The woman under him moans loudly and arched up wanting to badly touch him but couldn't because of her makeshift bonds. “Miraak! Ohh yes...” she moans out as she rests her head against the pillow. Her blue eyes watched him as he thrust into her willing and wanting body. His hands raked down her sensitive side leaving bright red scratches in the wake. “by the gods.” she heard him mutter as he carefully flipped her onto her stomach. His large hands landed on her slim hips as he sheathed himself once again inside of her. Both moaned out in unison before he picked up the same pace as before.

 

Leaning forward miraak bit down into her shoulder, earning a keen from Velana. His thrusts were wild and his dragon side came out. The strength was forceful and fast, the woman would be the death of him and he knew it quite well. He could not get enough of her as he soon tasted blood on his tongue. He eagerly lapped it up and had the urge for more, eagerly sinking his teeth harder into her shoulder he hissed and snarls like a feral animal. Her words of encouragement spurred him on until his completion, he ripped his teeth away and dug his hand harder into her hip while the other played with her little bud. Hips snapping forward, the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the house. Miraak heard the warning signs of climax for Velana and urged her on. Soon a high cry and the tightening of her cunt could be felt as she climaxed, triggering Mirrak's own climax. He roars with her before slumping forward and shivering slightly.

 

Minuets passed before he slowly pulled out of the woman. “Don't worry Velana.... this is only the beginning.” he promised her as he kissed her lips and recovered slightly from their first climax of the night. Many hours passed before they both wore themselves out, the sun was just peaking over the mountain ridge. Their pants were soft as Velana quivered, her lower half covered in Miraak's cum, he cleaned up his little mess of a dragonborn with a cloth. Throwing the spoiled cloth over the bed he returned to the woman. Laying beside her, he watched her curl against his larger body with a sedated smile. No words were found... for there was no need for one. Her collar and leash were on the floor discarded it seemed for now. They both knew that the gods put them together... for what they did not know, it was up for them to decide on what to do. Miraak kissed the top of her head and let his eyes fall closed, listening to Velana's sleeping breath. How many days would they have alone? ….. and there was the door signaling that her steward was back from his hunt... whelp not alone any more it seemed. He pulled the furs over their naked bodies before he let sleep claim him. He didn't care if the useless steward saw.... he could care less, his little dragon was in his arms for the night.

 


End file.
